The Gallagher exchange
by jayj563
Summary: Cammie Morgan and the rest of the junior class go on an exchange to Blackthorne. There wasn't a mission where Cammie first met Zach so they meet for the first time at Blackthorne. Pretty much CMH but Gallagher goes to Blackthorne instead. Sorry i suck at summary's. May involve some swearing. COC doesnt exist yet.
1. Chapter 1

Apologies if this isn't great, it's my first Fanfiction so fingers crossed you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns everything**

* * *

The Gallagher Exchange–

Chapter one

My name is Cameron Ann Morgan but all my friends call me Cammie or cam. I go to the Gallagher Academy for exceptional young women in Roseville, Virginia. Although most people don't know how exceptional we are; you see all of the girls that attend my school are spies-in-training. However due to our cover all the people in Roseville think my sisters (the other girls that go to my school) and I are the children of rich parents and that we are all spoilt rotten.

I share a dorm at Gallagher with my three best friends, Bex, Macey and Liz. Rebecca Baxter (but only call her Bex) is the first English student at Gallagher since her parents being part of the MI6 pulled some strings with the help of my mother. Bex is consider as a Greek goddess because she is so pretty; out of all of my sisters she is one of the best at P&E (Protection & Enforcement) and is only ever beaten by me (sometimes). Bex is tall (5 ft 8") and has dark brown hair which matches her light brown skin and brown eyes.

Macey McHenry, the senator's daughter, is so beautiful she could be a model. In fact she has been on the front of vogue but according to Macey once you've done one modelling job you've done them all. She has dark black glossy hair, bright blue eyes and a nice tan from travelling to exotic places during the summer holidays. Macey is considered the fashionista of the group and helps us look our best. She is also considered the boy translator because she knows the most about guys.

Finally but not least Elizabeth Sutton (Liz as she prefers) is the smallest but the smartest of us all an. She is like Macey because her parents are also civilians. She has a southern accent and has light blonde hair, and definitely doesn't tan (which she discovered after getting sunburnt when she fell asleep beside her pool at home). Liz is also known to be quite clumsy, which is why she prefers to help with missions behind the safety of her computer.

Unlike all of my friends I'm not stunning or cute. However I'm also not ugly; I'm a plain Jane, which is one of the reasons why I'm such a good pavement artist. I'm able to disappear easily without anyone knowing where I am because of this I am a CIA legacy.

My mom is Rachel Morgan who is stunningly beautiful and the headmistress of my school. She is a retired field agent and used to be one of the best. My dad, Matthew Morgan, was also a pavement artist which is who I learnt most of my tricks from. However he died when I was younger, but he was one of the best agents ever. My aunt, Abigail Cameron (Abby), who is as beautiful as her sister (my mom), is a well known CIA legacy. Finally Joe Solomon, my father's best friend, is my cove-ops teacher and like the rest of my family is well known for all the work/missions he has done in the spy world.

So as you can see I was kind of expected to be a CIA anyway. However most people don't know I'm a teenage CIA legacy (I don't like to brag) because the only teenage legacy people know about is the chameleon, AKA my codename.

My sisters and I were currently waiting outside of the doors that lead to Blackthorne's dining hall. Blackthorne is another school for spies-in-training just like ours (That we found out about a couple of days ago). The only difference is that it is a school for boys instead of girls. In fact my dad and Joe came here when they were my age.

We were waiting for our cue to walk into the hall as Dr. Steve (Blackthorne's headmaster) made his speech. We were all really nervous and didn't know what to expect when we walk through those doors. The boys that go to Blackthorne didn't know about Gallagher and also didn't know that we were waiting on the other side of the door to them.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard our cue and we opened the dining hall doors. My three best friends and I were leading my 11 other sisters to the teachers table at the front of the hall as all the boys stared with their mouths wide open. As I approached I noticed Joe walking up to the Microphone and telling everyone about Gallagher.

When we got to the front I walked up to Joe and gave him a hug. All the boys in the room collectively gasped because they knew of Joe when he sometimes filled in for the usual cove-ops teacher at Blackthorne and he was the strictest teacher they had. Joe just hugged me back "I don't get why they are so scared of you you're a big softy really" I whispered to him. He just laughed in reply as I released him and got even more gasps from the boys watching.

"Now why don't you introduce yourselves ladies, Cammie you can go first" Joe said into the microphone so I walked up to where he was standing at the podium and nudged him out of the way while smiling playfully at him.

"Hiyya, I'm Cameron Morgan but you can call me Cammie. I'm on the cove-ops track and my codename is-" I started to tell everyone when I heard Joe tell me that my codename is classified for the time being. So I nodded and walked to the other side of the stage with Joe.

My best friends went next "hi, I'm Bex Baxter" Bex started before she saw Joe glaring at her "fine…. I'm Rebecca Baxter but if any of you call me Rebecca instead of Bex I will be held responsible for your deaths. Anyways I'm on the Cove-ops track with Cammie and my codename is Duchess" Bex finished before walking over to me and Joe.

"I'm Macey McHenry; Yes I'm the senator's daughter. I'm on the Cove-ops track with Cammie and Bex and my codename is Peacock" Macey said in a bored tone the whole time she was filing her nails. She then walked over to us still not paying attention to the big group of boys drooling over her.

"I'm Elizabeth Sutton but call me Liz. Unlike Cammie, Macey and Bex I'm on the research and development track. My codename is bookworm" Liz said and I noticed that several of the boys looked at her in shock when she mentioned her codename; this was due to the fact that Lizzie had left her mark in the hacking world (or the nerd world as Macey calls it) and was a bit of a legend to fellow hackers.

The rest of my sisters took turns introducing their selves whilst I out of habit tried to blend into the background. However, I could feel someone staring at me intensely and it was making me fidget uncomfortably. I looked up from staring at the floor to try and work out who was staring so fiercely and spotted immediately that it was a boy with green, emerald like eyes and short black hair. Automatically, my mind produced the answer to my unasked question; he is Zachary Goode, a junior and also predicted to be one of the best students to attend Blackthorne… ever. I knew all this due to Bex, Liz, Macey and I hacking into the Blackthorne data (courtesy of Liz) and remembering every student that goes to Blackthorne.

I quickly looked away and tried to hide the blush that had risen on my cheeks when I remembered I was still looking at him. He however did not seem at all fazed by my staring and sudden embarrassment as he continued to stare at me like I didn't just catch him watching me.

Fortunately, all of my sisters had finished the introductions by then and Joe spoke up saving me from feeling uncomfortable any longer. "These girls will be staying here for the rest of the semester, we are doing this in order for you to make connections people outside of your schools to enhance your possibilities in your future careers" Joe told us.

"Well isn't this all just excellent" Dr Steve, the headmaster at Blackthorne, exclaimed making me role my eyes. Dr Steven Sanders was a short man with a round, reddish face and a bright, wide smile. Joe seemed to completely ignore his opinion on the matter and dismissed all of girls to go find our rooms, unpack and then go to our lessons (which all my sisters and I had already remember due to Joe giving us our timetables in the helicopter that brought us to Blackthorne).

Bex, Macey, Liz and I, lead the rest of my sister out of the Blackthorne equivalent to our grand hall with our heads held high in a way that would have made Madame Dabney very proud.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

jayj563 :)


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter! I hope you enjoy it and thanks to every one who read the first chapter!

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns everything**

* * *

The Gallagher Exchange-

Chapter 2

Almost immediately after we had left the hall, my sisters and I all rushed upstairs to where we had been informed our rooms were in order to try and get the best room. However due to the fact that we were all spies, several attacks were made whilst trying to get the upper hand. By the time I had gotten to the top of the stairs Macey, Bex and Liz were right behind me telling me to hurry up and find the best room. Due to us being in front fortunately we had the upper hand and therefore we were able to formulate a quick plan to make sure we didn't fail in getting the room we wanted.

So as Macey and Liz ran into every room deciding which one was best, Bex and I waited at the end of the corridor for our sisters to come. When they rounded the corner it was our mission to make sure they didn't pass us. We both fought off our sisters (which was quite a challenge seeing as they are spies as well) successfully and no one got past, although that may have been because Bex dived on them and knocked quite a few of them over rather than our fighting skills 'cause come on no way would we have been able to take them all down. We are good but not that good.

Fortunately Macey and Liz then shouted, giving us the all clear to run away from the angry teenage spies that were about to attack us. We found Macey and Liz in the second bedroom on the right of the corridor and noticed that Macey and Liz had both managed to bring our entire luggage that we left out in the hall when we went off to fight into the spacious bedroom.

As we made our way further into the room I automatically noticed a couple of possible passageways and couldn't wait to investigate them closely. However Macey had just started giving us instructions on how to unpack properly and efficiently.

After half an hour of unpacking we were finally finished and in perfect timing to because we still had twenty minutes till eight O'clock when our lessons began. Unfortunately though, this meant that Macey had plenty of time to do our make-up and clothing, which meant numerous minutes of torture and sheer pain before we all looked perfect enough to go.

Luckily, we all had the same timetables so we made our way together in our school uniforms (that had been adjusted by Macey obviously) to our first lesson of day. When we made it to C.O.W (Countries of the World) we were the first girls there even though the lesson was about to start. Bex, oblivious to the fact that half of the class was missing went and sat down in a seat near the front away from all the boys that were staring at her, Macey and Liz. Being the chameleon I am I slid into the seat next to Bex silently and without bring any attention to myself unlike my friends who naturally did because of their beauty.

The lesson dragged on slowly and by the time it ended I was about to catch up on some much needed sleep that I was deprived of on the helicopter over here, due to Bex's snoring.

The rest of the morning was pretty much the same because we had covered most of the stuff they were teaching already at Gallagher. However after lunch we have P&E (Protection and Enforcement) which will be exciting because I would feel get to give Bex a rematch that she had been demanding from when I beat her last P&E lesson.

At Lunch Macey and Bex led Liz and I over to a table occupied by four boys, and one of the aforementioned boys happened to be the one that was staring at me this morning AKA Zachary Goode. However, just as we were about to sit down Tina Walters, Eva Alvarez, Courtney Bauer and Kim Lee sat at the only spare seats at the table, the ones that Macey and Bex were headed to. Bex and Macey stopped to glare at the girls but fortunately Liz and I managed to guide them towards an empty table near the back of the room before they could make a scene.

We sat down at a table and I started to eat the sandwich I had picked up when we queued for our food, while Bex and Macey just picked sulkily at their own food. Liz being the sweetheart that she is tried to lighten the mood by telling a couple of jokes, however they were all to do with computers and weren't as funny as she thought they were (but don't tell her I said that).

After a while of picking at their food they started to get angry and bitched none stop about the girls even though they considered them their sisters. I knew that they were just annoyed that they didn't get to sit with the guys they thought were hot and would have been annoyed at anyone who had sat there, so I didn't tell them to stop and just let them continue on with it.

Unfortunately, we had P&E next and I was worried they would beat up the girls during a match because they were so annoyed. Although, that thought didn't make me stop looking forward to P&E I was physically buzzing with excitement, and as we stood up to start walking to the Blackthorne equivalent to the Gallagher P&E barn, the excitement only increased further.

When we were finally at the P&E room Macey and Bex had seemed to have forgotten their previous anger and hurried me and Liz to the changing rooms so we could get ready and go fight. Of course Macey once again dressed us and once we had her stamp of approval we were ready to go and kick some Blackthorne Butt.

As we walked back into the P&E room I noticed that Zachary and his friends were stretching and warming up in the middle of the room, and I must say that Zachary Goode is hot. I looked over towards my friends to see Bex and Macey staring at them with their mouths slightly hung open; was I seeing things were my friends nearly drooling over some guys they barely know… Yes, yes they were. I also noticed that Liz was staring at the slightly nerdy boy with her cheeks bright red… aww nerd love.

Leaving my friends there drooling, I did what I do best and stepped into the shadows of the room and became the chameleon again. At the same moment the teacher walked in and instructed us to gather around, so I slid closer still hidden in the shadows so I could see what we were doing.

"Alright today ladies and Gentlemen we will be sparring; the person to pin your opponent down for more than three seconds is the winner. However before you pair up with your friends I will be putting you into girl and boy pairing's to see what you girls are truly made off" The coach announced. Looking down at a clip board he was holding that he probably had all of our names on.

"Alright" He stated, obviously this guy is similar to Dr Steve and says one word too much, I wonder if it is a contagious habit. "Let's see Grant and Rebecca Baxter, Nick and Macey McHenry, Jonas and Elizabeth Sutton, Zach and Cameron Morgan…" He continued whilst I stood there wishing the ground would just swallow me whole. It had to be him didn't it, the guy who was creepily staring at me, the guy who I thought was hot, the guy that would undoubtedly being seeing a lot of more of me due to my friends becoming fairly attached to his friends. Urgh, please if there is a lord, kill me now.

I noticed Zachary was look around for me and decided to step out of the shadows and go over to him, the quicker I do the quicker we can get this over and done with. When he noticed me he turned around walking to a mat towards the back of the room, expecting me to follow him. After considering ignoring him and going to a completely different mat just too waste time I decided it was just easier to follow him without complaint, besides I don't particularly like confrontation, it just makes it easier to be the chameleon that I am when you avoid making a scene of any sort.

When I made it over to him he just looked me up and down, checking for my weaknesses, before standing in a fighting stance on one side of the mat. Following his lead I stood in a similar position on the other side of the mat, calculating what would be the best move to take him out with. Deciding to let him make the first move I stood there still in my fighting stance position, when he didn't move I was starting to wonder if he had the same idea.

After a while of just staring at each other and neither of us moving he finally caved and lunged for me trying to punch me in the face with a right hook. Spotting what his attack would be I moved into an automatic defence by moving my head backward at the same time as lifting my knee upward and connecting it with his groin.

He doubled over in pain, giving me the perfect opportunity to round house kick him to the side of his head. However just when my foot was about to connect with his head his hand shot up grabbed my foot and yanked it forward making me fall down on to the mat. Using my temporary delay to his advantage he jumped up and swiftly kicked me in the stomach making me cringe slightly due to memories of being kicked in the same place when kidnapped on a mission coming rushing back to me.

Zachary noticed me flinching and for some reason didn't use it to his advantage and knelt down next to me "are you ok? I didn't mean to kick you that hard" he asked, shocking me with his smooth voice.

"Yeah I'm fine it didn't hurt it was just…" my sentence died on the tip of my tongue when I noticed him staring at me intensely again, like I was a puzzle he couldn't solve. Remembering what we were supposed to be doing, I snapped out of my almost trance like state and knocked him backwards before straddling him and pinning his arms down to the floor.

He was shocked for a moment but quickly covered it up well with a smirk "now I could get used to this position" he said in a cheeky tone. Embarrassed by his statement I quickly rolled off of him seeing as the three seconds were up anyways and tried to look anywhere else other than him.

Suddenly the coach blew a whistle making me jump slightly, which made Zachary chuckle at me and therefore further embarrassed me. After telling everybody that it was the end of the lesson and that we would continue sparring tomorrow we were all dismissed and I quickly rushed off to the changing rooms where I found Bex and Macey gossiping about how hot their partners were.

Fortunately, I managed to avoid having them tell me all about them and then ask questions about whether I found my partner good looking as well, and if not who I did, by talking to Liz about this new computer she was making.

When we were making our way out of the P&E room, I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking due to being in a deep discussion with Liz about the best software to use when recording information that is completely classified and the best way to protect it, that I wasn't watching where I was going and walked straight in to a wall. Talk about embarrassing. However when I looked up I noticed it wasn't a wall and was in fact a boy; Zachary Goode to be precise.

Looking back down at the floor when I noticed him smirking at me again, I tried to hide my embarrassment. "Ahh just the person I was looking for" he told me and I could practically hear the smirk in his voice now

"And why would you be looking for me, Zachary?" I asked, suddenly gaining enough confidence to look back at his face.

"Zach" he corrected me "And I was wondering if you, Cameron, and your friends would accompany us to Cove-ops, seen as we all have it together" he said whilst gesturing to his friends that were standing slightly to the right of him and smiling at my friends.

"Cammie" I corrected in a slightly mocking tone "And as much as we would like to accompany you at Cove-ops, I don't think we can sor-" I started to tell him, trying to get out of embarrassing myself further.

"What she means is we would love to" Bex interrupted whilst glaring at me as I looked apologetically at her to try and make up for what I was about to say when I remembered that she had a small crush on Grant and would probably want to spend more time with him even if she wouldn't admit it out loud I knew that she did.

"I guess we would then" I said turning back around to look at Zach and giving him a soft smile.

"Come on, then" He said whilst all of his friends started to walk away with mine. Walking towards the Sublevels next to Zach in a comfortable silence as our hands brushed slightly against each other as we walked down the crowded corridor after our friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who has been reading and following, It means the world to me! Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns everything **

* * *

The Gallagher Exchange-

Chapter Three

By the time we finally reached our classroom in the Blackthorne sub-levels, nearly everyone else was already in the room chatting quietly to each other, while they waited for Joe who was filling in for the usual cove-ops teacher, Edward Townsend. Agent Townsend was a mission for the rest of the semester so it was rather fortunate that we were here because it meant that Joe could fill in for him whilst he was here with us.

We all found seats towards the back of the room and it were just my luck that Bex ditched me for Grant; Bloody Brilliant as Bex would say. Sighing I sat down in the seat behind Bex thinking this couldn't get much worse. Apparently, I spoke to soon because Zach sat down in the seat next to me. Now don't get me wrong Zach hasn't done anything to make me hate him… yet, but I was slightly annoyed that I had been ditched for a boy and didn't want to accidentally take my anger out on him.

However, when I looked over at Zach he appeared to be just as annoyed as me that his friend had ditched him for someone else. Deciding not to make small talk I simply sat in my seat taking in my surroundings and noticing everything just in case Joe tests us when he finally arrives. Gosh, that man is always late, I thought to myself.

Almost as if my thoughts had summoned him, he walking in to the classroom silently yet making everyone aware of his presence at the same time (if that makes sense). "Today, we will be going on a little field trip, so everyone make your way to the vans outside" he said getting straight to the point.

Everyone got up quickly, including Bex and Macey, and rushed out of the classroom whilst I hung back to walk with Joe. Seeming to realise what I was doing Joe walked over to me and we headed out of the classroom after everyone else.

Suddenly remembering that Liz didn't get to come with us because she was on the R and D track (Research and Development track) I asked Joe "will we be back in time for dinner"

"Yes Cammie, don't worry you'll be back in time, so Liz won't be on her own" Joe replied realising the reason I was asking. I smiled up at him in thanks and he smiled back at me in response, before once again facing forward and watching where we were going.

When we finally made it to the van, everyone else was silently standing outside the van in silence, waiting for further instructions from Joe. After getting into the van like we were instructed to, everyone chatted quietly to each other about what they thought we were doing. I however, was silent already knowing what we were doing due to Joe telling me on the way to the van.

As the van came to a stop Joe turned around in the driver's seat to look at us "Alright today we will be working on brush passes so we are going to play a little game of tag" he told us "now I want you all to get in to pairs, with someone of the opposite gender, when we get out of the van." Joe continued.

Before we all got out of the van Joe also explained the game to us. Pretty much someone started with a coin and we had to brush pass it on to someone else as best as we could. Joe also gave us comms units so he could question us about our surroundings at the same time to keep all of us thinking. He concluded by telling us that the person we were paired with was like our back up. We had to support each other. That was the reason he told us anyway, truthfully I knew it was just because he didn't want anyone wandering off and that he was trying to stick with our cover, even if there was barely anybody around.

So after he had told us all of this we all got out of the van and everyone started pairing up and grabbing a comms unit before walking away. Looking around I noticed that Bex had paired up with Grant and that Macey paired up with Nick. Realising someone was walking over to me I looked over to my right and saw it was Zach.

"Be my partner?" He asked when he reached my side, although his tone suggested it wasn't really a question and that I didn't really have an option. Sighing quietly I just nodded my head in response not prepared to argue with him. Not waiting for him I collected my comms unit and started walking around not having to wait long before he joined me.

"What's wrong, Gallagher Girl, worried you'll meet another guy who you'll end up telling about your pet cat Suzie?" He questioned with a mocking tone and a smirk on his face. I was shocked and that was a really bad thing spies aren't supposed to be shocked.

"One: Gallagher Girl? Two: How do you know about that?" I asked in response, taking notice of the smirk on his face; gosh, I was starting to hate that smirk.

"One: Well, You're a girl, aren't you? And you go to Gallagher, don't you?" he asked rhetorically before continuing "Two: Spy" He stated whist pointing at himself. Deciding it was hopeless I just ignored him and continued walking, increasing my pace slightly leaving him behind. As I rounded a corner I bumped into Bex who was walking with Grant. After apologising saying it was her fault she carried on with Grant at her side smiling down at her. I was officially it.

By then Zach had caught up to me and casually grabbed hold of my hand that I held the coin in as we continued down the street "Zach, how many steps has Bex taken since she passed the coin to Cammie" Joe asked through the comms unit

"Forty six" Zach replied without missing a beat. He smiled down at me as we passed an elderly couple and lead me down the street. I was overly aware that he was still holding my hand as we headed towards a café, where Macey and Nick were sitting outside of.

We headed inside and got a drink each before heading outside where Zach then released my hand and headed over to Macey and Nick asking if he could use the spare chair at the table and slightly bumping into Nick on his way back over to me.

"Nicely done, Zach and Cammie" Joe said to us over the comms unit as we took a seat at the table where Zach had placed the chair he had just gotten for me. Although I was slightly uncomfortable by Zach holding my hand, I was starting to miss the warmth his hand had brought mine.

As we finished our drinks we heard Joe announce that the game was over and that the majority of us did very well but that a few people need to work more on their brush passes. Slowly we got up and left the café and headed towards the van that was waiting to take us back to Blackthorne.

"Uhh…Gallagher Girl I'm sorry about my comment about your fake cat Suzie. I was out of place and it was rude" Zach told me sincerely and for the second time that day Zachary Goode had managed to surprise me. I just nodded in reply and smiled at him to tell him that I forgave him and then got into the van ready to go back to Blackthorne.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while i have been distracted lately and didn't want to give you guys a half hearted chapter! Thanks to everyone who is reading and following. hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns everything!**

* * *

The Gallagher Exchange –

Chapter four

Later that evening I was sitting on my bed casually talking to Bex, Macey and Liz when I felt like there was somebody or something watching us. Deciding not to give away that I knew anything I covertly looked around the room searching for the source of the strange being watched feeling I was experiencing. As my eyes once again swept over the room I noticed the light reflecting off of what looked like a little black dot on the wall; but I knew better.

Using the secret language I had made up with Liz, Macey and Bex during a very boring snow storm one year at Gallagher, I informed them of my discovery and we all set to going around the room and disposing of all of the bugs we could find. However we left one audio bug so they would think we missed one just to make them feel slightly successful. Well that and also because Bex was planning on telling them how hot she thought some of the teachers were just to wind them up.

After we successfully completed our objective we all headed down to dinner together still talking in our secret language so that we could discuss who we thought placed the bugs in our room. We all seemed to think it was Zach and his friends but just to make sure Liz was going to check when we got back to the room after dinner.

We headed in to the dining hall following other people in other years and took the seats we occupied earlier that day already previously deciding that we weren't going over to the boys; we had tried that once unsuccessfully. Besides we (as in Bex and Macey) had concluded that this way we would be able to find out if they wanted to sit with us by sitting in the unoccupied chairs opposite.

It turns out that they did indeed want to sit with us a soon after we had all sat down the chairs across from us were being pulled out and sat in. Bex and Macey sneakily smirked at each other without them noticing (which they should really have spotted seen as they are spies and all).

"Hi Ladies, I assume these seats aren't taken" Nick politely addressed us once they were all sat down. I had the desire to tell him that actually they were but I knew that I would just end up being a dead spy walking seen as this was what the girls had been hoping for.

As everyone started talking with each other I looked across the table at Zach who was once again staring intently at me. Sighing I just ignored him started picking at my food, not particularly hungry after eating a bunch of sweets in our dorm.

"So Gallagher girl how's Blackthorne treating ya?" Zach asked me with what seemed like pure curiosity. This question baffled me slightly as I had barely been here long enough to tell him how Blackthorne was treating me but deciding not to argue I simply told him it was treating me fine.

I continued eating in a comfortable silence for the next couple of minutes before I realised that I actually needed to talk to Zach about some homework we had to do. "Urmm I was talking to Joe- I mean Mr Solomon earlier and he said that he was planning on setting a paired assessment on brush passes tomorrow, so – I uh- was thinking that maybe you wanted to go to the library tomorrow so we could do it" I told him stuttering like crazy.

"And who said that I would want to do the assignment with you?" Zach asked me almost immediately after I finished my sentence. I knew he didn't mean that in a mean horrible way from the way he was smirking at me and that he just wanted to know why it was him I wanted to do the assessment with so I wasn't offended by his question.

"Uhh nobody said that it's just that we have to go with the people we were in pairs with early for the brush pass practice" I replied turning a bright scarlet red even though I had no reason to be. He however seemed to find my blushing rather amusing as the smirk that was plastered on his face started to grow.

By now we had gotten up and were heading towards the main hall when he slowed to a stop and I followed his lead. Our friends continued on walking so deep in conversation that they barely noticed we had stopped at all. Zach started heading in the opposite direction to where I was headed so I just stood there and watched him walk away.

Just as he was about to turn the corner he turned back around and looked at me "It's a date then" Zach called over the heads of a bunch of 7th grade boys who were passing between us. My face turned bright red and all of the younger boys started wolf whistling as Zach just chuckled and turned the corner.

I rushed back up to my room to find the girls sitting there once again talking in our secret language. They filled me in on what they were discussing as it seemed I missed quite a bit and that this was important.

It turns out they found out it was Zach and his friends who had planted the bugs and they wanted to get closer to each of them to find out why they had done. It also turns out that they had taken the liberty of pairing me up with Zach whilst they all took one of the other three. As you can guess Macey was paired with Nick, Bex with Grant and Liz with Jonas.

I was about to start complaining about it when I deciding best not to go against both Macey and Bex when they had set their minds to something. Also I saw my whole "date" with Zach tomorrow as the perfect opportunity to put this plan into action. I voiced this to them, leaving out him calling it a date part and they automatically decided that they would be doing my make up to make sure I looked presentable.

After a while I gave up on trying to convince them that I didn't need any make up and that because I was only going to the library and decided just to let it go.

For some reason that night I settled into bed feeling surprisingly excited for tomorrow though I couldn't work out why that was. It definitely had nothing to do with meeting up with Zach because that would be weird. I mean I barely know the guy. Thoughts like those kept floating through my head till I finally drifted off to sleep.


End file.
